Purple Flames
by Wreckless Spirit
Summary: Sequel to Spirit of the Black Panther: Confusion that's what she felt. She recognised those eyes, but from where? Why were they familiar? How did she know them? Why couldn't she remember? But more importantly, why did they hurt him? KaiOC sum TyHil
1. Prologue

Heya, well here is the long awaited sequel to "Spirit of the Black Panther" – It took me ages thinking of a title for this story, I think this fits best with what I have in mind, the other option would have given too much of the plot away I think, so I'll keep that idea a secret :P

Before I go on, I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed/read Spirit of the Black Panther – I hope you all enjoy this story just as much, if not more! For all those who haven't read yet, I suggest you do, because this story won't make much sense otherwise!

Just as a warning this chapter may be a bit confusing and dull – I'm not sure. It's only a prologue so I'm sure the real story will get going soon… I hope!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I only own my OC's and their bitbeasts.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The booming knock of the door echoed around the large, lifeless room.

"Enter." Commanded a tall figure clad in black.

He looked to be in his late forties, his face aged with deep creases and his long wispy, black hair framed his face, before being tied back. All in all he had an intimidating appearance.

A red haired boy, of around seventeen entered the room and bowed before the ominous looking man.

"Sir, I've found her." Announced the boy, his emerald eyes sparkled slightly.

In the dimly lit room you could barely see the elder's smirk Beside him however stood two younger men, one slightly older than the other but both looked to be in their twenties; the older of the two waited eagerly for the messenger to continue, but the younger looked slightly apprehensive.

"Go on…" answered their master

The messenger nodded before standing.

"I have a video of her… may I?"

He gestured towards a large television screen at the foot of the room.

"Continue please,"

Obediently, the messenger played the tape. The TV picture lit up the room casting long shadows of the four men as they watched. Images of the Bladebreakers danced across the screen; there were some of the Beyblading World Tournament, of Cassie's battle with Tala, and of a press conference afterwards celebrating the decided draw of the competition.

Crimson eyes sparkled madly at the sight of the girl.

The tape then went onto, what looked to be, a secret recording of the Bladebreakers at the dojo. The screen was far fuzzier and odd bits of bush got in the way of the picture, but not enough to not see the focus of the tape.

Most bits of the footage were of Cassie, either blading or talking, or doing nothing. Then a shot with her and Kai holding hands came on. Suddenly the tape was paused.

The two younger men jumped slightly and frowned when they saw their elder had the remote in his hands, his shadowed smile had a creepy feel to it.

"Well Devin? Is this the right one?"

Of the two young men, the elder frowned before replying emotionlessly.

"It's her."

A relieved expression crept onto the messengers face. He turned and bowed respectfully to his master.

"What will you have me do now, sir?"

The elder man walked to his large leather chair that sat behind an ebony desk, sitting down carefully he leant gently back.

"It is not my place to decide on this matter. Ask the boys, this is their task."

Nodding, the messenger turned expectantly towards the two young men.

"What are my next orders masters?"

The younger of the two shuffled nervously on his feet. A gleeful smirk crept onto the elder's features.

"We send her a message. If she responds to it, it really is her, in which case bring her in."

"A good decision Devin, you have learnt well." He turned to the messenger. "Gather your forces and deliver this to her"

He scribbled on a piece of paper before handing it to the red haired man. With a quick bow the messenger left the room.

Silence haunted the dark room momentarily before the leader spoke.

"Let the games begin…"

* * *

Ok… so was that chapter a bit lame? And short? I'm sorry, if it is, the next chapter should be far better. I wasn't even gonna put in this chapter but the more I thought of it the more I think (and hope) the story will make sense later on… well that's my plan anyway!

I'd be grateful for any reviews. It may be a while till the next chapter is up, it all depends on school sadly. Until then, keep reading!

Wreckless Spirit


	2. Ambush Attack

Hello everyone! Yes I am still alive! I'm so sorry it's taken me ages to update – school's been a pain, but it's over now! All cheer! Holidays for two weeks, then back to exams, but let's not mention that…

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, your comments were so lovely. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade I only own my OC's and their bitbeast.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ambush Attack**

Kai, Cassie, Hilary and Tyson all walked under the peaceful green canapé of trees. The cheerful tunes of birds and humming of insects were the only sounds that surrounded them.

"… so Tala's alright now, then?" asked Tyson

"That's what I just said," replied a slightly annoyed Kai "Or did your hollow head miss that?"

"Hey! I _was_ listening – I just forgot… So what was wrong with him again?"

Stopping, the Russian boy growled, his fist curling into a ball and slowly raising it towards his stubborn team mate.

"_Kai_," warned Cassie, as she gently pulled his raised hand back down to his side.

Grumbling slightly Kai shrugged his shoulders and continued walking along the path. Smiling slightly Cassie decided to answer Tyson's question.

"Tala had been controlled by Boris – all of the Demolition boys had."

"But how… OW!"

Tyson rubbed his sore head where an impatient Hilary had just whacked him.

"Tyson! You really don't listen to anything do you?" she scorned.

"Pardon?"

Hilary let out an exasperated scream whilst raising her arm ready to strike.

"Whoa! Hilary I'm joking, I heard what you said!"

His girlfriend grunted before continuing.

"Boris used hypnosis to control the boys – _remember_?"

A blank look on Tyson's face answered the question.

"Never mind Tyson, never mind…" replied Hilary as she shook her head.

The four continued their walk at a gentle pace. It had been Cassie's idea to go to the park. It had been three months exactly since the tournament, three months since Cassie's battle with Tala; three months since she'd almost died.

"It a nice day today," commented Hilary

"Hnn," replied Kai

"It's so peaceful," added Cassie as she absorbed what sun actually reached her skin through the shadows of the tress.

The four carried on walking until Tyson suddenly came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" asked Hilary as she gently pulled on his hand.

"Don't you hear it?" he asked

The two girls strained their hearing to listen for what was troubling the boy.

"I don't hear anything," answered Hilary

"Exactly," stated Kai.

Everyone turned to the Russian boy; he seemed to have stiffened.

"All the birds are silent. Tyson's right, it's too quiet…"

Sure enough the two girls could see why the boys were anxious. An eerie silence loomed over them; not even a buzzing insect could be heard.

"Something's wrong," whispered Cassie as she edged closer to Kai, tightening her grip on his hand.

"We should go back,"

"I'm with Kai; the others will be waiting for us anyway…"

Upon agreeing with the decision, they all began heading back the way they had come. No matter how far they went, the silence followed them, and it troubled them.

Cassie seemed especially jumpy and flinched every time a nearby twig snapped.

"It's just a twig," reassured Kai softly

"We're on a gravel path – there are no twigs here," she whispered

"So?"

"It's not us snapping them,"

"It's probably some animals."

Sure enough two twigs either side of the path snapped.

Cassie flinched and tightened her grip on Kai.

"Animals either side of us? Kai, someone's following us." She hissed

"Wait," commanded Kai

Obediently they all came to a halt. Tyson felt Hilary's grip on his hand stiffen; and when Tyson began to question his captain's motive for stopping, Kai signalled for silence. The Russian boy stood motionless, obviously assessing his surroundings, listening for any danger.

Another twig snapped

Before Kai could say anything he was pushed to the floor by a figure in black that leapt from a nearby bush.

Everything happened so fast.

Tyson, in instinct rushed to help his friend, but was taken to the ground by another figure. Hilary screamed as another grabbed onto her. Cassie flared out as one seized both her arms.

"I'd stay still if I were you," warned the man as Cassie struggled to break free.

The two boys managed to wrestle their attackers to the floor and break free from them. Tyson then turned his attention to a distressed Hilary, and with a clean punch the girl was free.

Several other figures emerged from the forest, slowing Kai's progress to reach Cassie. The girl struggled violently to free herself.

"I told you to stay still!" yelled the young man that held her

With all her might Cassie slammed her foot onto her capture's foot. The man let out a piercing screech before releasing the black haired girl. He clenched his foot in pain and glared at her.

"I'm disobedient," stated the girl sarcastically before running towards Kai.

Kai could see her running towards him, but was powerless to reach his love. There were too many.

"Cassie run!" yelled the boy

Skidding to a halt, the girl stared at him.

"Look out!" he shouted

Luckily Cassie's quick reflexes allowed her to doge another figure as he made a grasp for her.

"Cassie, get outta here! Get the others,"

"Hilary you go with her, I'll stay with Kai." Added Tyson

"But Tyson," shrieked the girl

"Hil there's no time."

A man ran at Tyson but he managed to duck in time.

Hilary stood there helplessly, watching

Unwilling to leave them, Cassie pleaded with her eyes to let her stay and help.

"GO!" barked Kai

With a reluctant quick nod Cassie ran, grabbing Hilary and pulling her away from the attackers. She hated running from something, leaving like a coward, feeling that she had betrayed both Kai and Tyson even though it was them that had ordered the girls to flee.

As they leaped over a fallen tree, they heard one of the strangers call out;

"Don't let them get away!"

* * *

The two girls sprinted as fast as they could through the trees, but the uneven woodland floor slowed there progress. Panting heavily, they stopped behind a tree.

"Did… Did any follow?" asked Cassie

"I don't – think, so,"

The black haired girl leant against the tree.

"We can't just leave them," she protested.

"But we can't exactly fight either," pointed out Hilary. "And Kai told us to get the others…"

Suddenly Cassie gasped in surprise.

"Why didn't I think of it before!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked a puzzled Hilary.

"This," answered the girl as she pulled out her Yin pendant.

Hilary raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"We might not be able to fight, but Patiere can."

"What? You can summon her? From the pedant?"

Cassie nodded.

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"It's something me and Kai have been working on – we've only just mastered it – we were gonna tell you soon."

"I see," muttered Hilary as she observed her friend,

Cassie held the Yin sign in her hand before whispering

"Patiere its time… Kai needs your help,"

As soon as the last word had left her lips, the Yin sign glowed purple. Then all of a sudden the spirit of Patiere leapt out of the necklace. Gradually her true form emerged; soon the great panther looked just like a real wild cat.

Patiere padded around in a circle before sitting down to face the girls.

"Is – is she… real?" stuttered Hilary

"She's as real as any other bitbeast, it that's what you mean. But real as in a live animal - then no, she's not… but those goons won't know that."

"So what's your plan?" asked Hilary as she stood looking at the graceful cat.

* * *

Both Kai and Tyson had been overwhelmed by the number of opponents they faced. The two exhausted boys were on there knees, helped up by two strangers each; the rest encircled them to close off all escape routes.

"Where is Cantou!" demanded a young man as he held Kai by his collar

"I don't – know, what… you're talking about," replied a breathless Kai

The leader nodded and two men that were holding Kai punched him in the stomach. Once again, Kai doubled over. This same pattern had been going on for a while now.

"Please stop!" pleaded Tyson. "We don't know who Cantou is!"

The brown haired man froze and turned to the navy haired boy.

"Don't know! Of course you know! She was here, with you!"

"Who!" shouted Tyson in despair

Angered by the boy's ignorance the stranger raised his hand to strike the young boy, but stopped when a daunting growl echoed around the group.

The roar of a panther

Patiere leapt onto the path and roared once again, striking fear into the attackers. Many ran for their lives, including the two that held onto Kai; without their support the Russian fell limply to the floor.

Patiere's focus locked onto the leader of the group who refused to move. Cassie and Hilary emerged from the forest and stood behind the Black Panther.

The stranger froze when he saw Cassie; he seemed lost for words. Cassie herself gasped when she made eye contact with the young man, his gaze seemed somewhat familiar.

Aggressively, Patiere stepped forward and let out a low growl. The man stared at the Panther, and then took one last look at Cassie before fleeing.

"Tyson!" cried Hilary as she rushed to her boyfriend's aid.

He didn't seem too badly hurt, a few bumps and bruises but nothing more.

"Kai… help, Kai…" murmured Dragoon's master.

Then again, maybe he was worse than he looked. His mutterings lead her to believe he was concussed.

"Help Kai…"

Hilary looked helplessly towards Cassie who knelt down besides the captain.

Kai looked in a bad way. Bruises covered his body, and blood spilled from odd wounds. Those strangers had not been kind. Cassie worriedly gazed down at his unconscious form, and squeezed his hand softly.

"Kai?"

No response, but his ragged breathing.

She gently brushed away his hair to real a pained expression on her face. Even asleep he was suffering.

"Oh Kai, what have they done to you…"

* * *

Ok so that's another chapter done. I hope you liked it. I re-wrote part of it to make it a bit more interesting… well that was my aim at least, dunno if it worked – I'm sure you people will tell me if it did/didn't.

I hope this story isn't boring. I think that's my main concern… I know some people have high expectations of me, and that worries me slightly – I don't like disappointing people!

Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it! I'll definitely reply to any queries as well, if you have them. Hopefully I'll manage to update more in these holidays.

Merry Christmas everyone!

Wreckless Spirit


	3. Confusion

Hello guys I hope you all had a great Christmas! Yes I have another update for you, whoopee go me! It's not bad, fairly quick update eh? However I must say it is shorter than usual, but that's not necessarily bad is it? Well we'll find out now.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you're great!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I only own my OC's and their Bitbeasts.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

Confusion that's what she felt. She recognised those eyes, but from where? Why were they familiar? How did she know them? Why couldn't she remember? But more importantly, why did they hurt him?

A sigh escaped Cassie's lips as she tightened her grip on Kai's hand and looked down at his sleeping form. His heart monitor's eternal bleeping almost gave the room a hypnotic feeling.

Three days he'd been like this, with no sign of getting better. When he was first brought into the hospital the doctors all thought he'd make a full recovery in no time… oh how wrong they were.

They'd initially thought he was only suffering from a few broken ribs and bruises, maybe the odd cut here or there… nothing a little rest wouldn't heal. But it was far worse than that.

The bruises, the shallow breath and low heart beat all lead to something far more serious.

'_I'm afraid Kai is bleeding internally. It's hard to tell exactly which organ has been damaged; but at a guess I'd say his rib has punctured his Liver. Either way we'll need to operate immediately,_' the doctor had declared.

Luckily the operation was a success, but Kai still hadn't woken up. For three days Cassie had loyally been at his bedside, never resting in case should she miss him waking up.

"Why did they hurt you?" she whispered whilst brushing a loose strand of hair away from his face.

"Cassie?"

Slowly she looked up to be greeted by a pair of concerned golden eyes.

"Any movement?" asked Rei softly

The Korean girl shook her head sadly.

"Not yet…"

A frown fixed upon the Chinese boy's face as he scratched the back of his head.

"What's wrong Rei?" asked Cassie sensing his unease

She noticed him shift even more under her gaze.

"There's… erm some police officers – they're back again."

"I see."

"We tried our best to get rid of them, you're not exactly in the best state to be questioned, you've had no sleep for days… but they say they must interview all today. They said we can be with you when they do…"

"It's ok Rei, I'll go. Will you stay with Kai until I get back, and let me know if anything happens…"

"Of course,"

Cassie nodded gratefully before making her way to corridor where her friends were waiting patiently. Beside the group stood two male police officers, one in his thirties – the other slightly older. The elder of the two stepped forward to greet Cassie.

"Ah Miss, you're finally able to meet us, I hope you don't mind if we ask…"

"Rei's already told me – its fine."

"Good. Please… sit down. Now then, we've already interviewed you're two friends so I'll start with making sure I have the details correct. You were walking along a path when you were all attacked, is that right?"

"Yes, well, we were turning back to go home when we were attacked."

"I see, and who attacked you?"

"A group of men – I didn't get a good look at them, all I could say is they all wore black."

"How many would you say there were?"

"Err… ten, twenty? It's hard to tell it happened so fast. I guess there must have been at least ten, maybe more…"

"Right, but you and Miss Tatibana managed to escape?"

"That is correct."

"How was that possible though, if you were outnumbered so highly?"

"They boys helped us, they both do martial arts so I guess that helped them; and I guess me and Hil are fast runners so we managed to outrun them."

"But even so you went back?"

"Well yes, neither of us wanted to leave Kai and Tyson behind."

"But what did you think you could achieve by returning to the group? Surely going to get help would have been a better plan?"

Anger flared inside of Cassie.

"Did you see how bad they were when we did get to them? Imagine what would have happened if we had waited any longer!" exclaimed the girl

"Officer I don't see where you're going with this," added Max

"It's all part of the process Sir. Now then, when you returned, the leader of this group was talking to Kai."

"Yes."

"Is it true that you recognised the man?"

"Yes – no… I don't know," replied Cassie as she buried her head in her hands.

"Miss Greendale, answer the question."

"I did… well he seemed familiar, but I can't for the life of me think why."

"I see; and finally does the name 'Cantou' mean anything to you miss?"

Cassie's head snapped up.

"What did you say?" she replied.

"Cantou… Mr Granger said it was who your attackers were after."

The girl turned to face Tyson, with confused eyes.

"They just kept asking over and over again where Cantou was. Of course we didn't know who they were – I still don't, but they didn't believe us. That's why they beat Kai, they got angry that he wouldn't say… They said we knew who they were…"

A distant glaze covered Cassie's eyes as she took in all the information.

"Cassie? Are you ok?" asked Max as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I… I have to go," she breathed

"What?"

The girl rose to her feet and began walking briskly to the end elevator.

"Where are you going?" called Hilary

"I'll be back soon," she shouted as the lift closed, leaving her friends very confused.

* * *

Cassie shut her bedroom door, and immediately fell to her knees besides her bed. Briskly she reached under her bed and pulled out a large wooden box. Opening the box very careful she began lifting out various papers and placing them carefully on the floor.

"It has to be here somewhere," she muttered

After remerging for a few minutes the girl pulled out a small tin box. Picking it up, she went and sat cross legged on her bed, with the tin on her lap. She sat there for a while tapping the lid with her fingertips, as if deciding whether to open it or not.

With a deep breath she lifted off the lid and placed it carefully down on her pillow. Cassie tipped the contents of the box onto the bed and began looking intently at everything. There was bracelets, odd photos, a ring and many pieces of paper spread out.

The girl gasped as she saw what she was looking for. Carefully she picked up the folded sheet of cream paper and opened it out. She took a few moments scanning the page before biting her lip.

'_I was right…_' she thought

Bowing her head in dismay she folded the paper back up.

She sighed before opening her eyes again. Tears threatened to spill down her pale face.

'_But who would know_?'

She gasped suddenly as she thought of the man who had attacked them.

'_Those eyes… that face..._'

Quickly reaching for her wallet she pulled out a photo,

The picture took her breathe away. Shock froze her, so that she let go of the picture.

Gently the photo floated softly to the floor, while the girl just sat on her bed, motionless.

'_It couldn't be…_'

* * *

And I think I'll leave it on that cliffie, just because I'm mean! I'd like it very much if you could let me know your opinions of the story so far, it benefits the story after all!

I'll try and update soon again, but will probably be in the New Year. Mainly because I'm not sure what is going to happen next. It will either be with Cassie and Kai… or back to the people in the prologue… or something else. What do you think? Also I'm not sure whether to have one character (can't say which one, but there is a hint in the prologue) as a potential love interest for Cassie or not. It would make it a sort of love triangle. What do you think?

Well let me know either way! Thanks for reading!

Wreckless Spirit


	4. Question Time

Hello everybody – yes I am still alive! So much for the promise of frequent updates eh? Sorry about that, I've been very busy over the Christmas period and have had exams to deal with up until today. But they are over now!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry I didn't respond to everyone directly, but I think from now on I'm gonna respond to you all as soon as someone sends me a reply – it will be easier! Anyways I'll get straight to the point, I hope you like this chapter. I personally think it's a bit weak but we'll see…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade I only own my OC's and their Bitbeasts.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Question Time**

When Cassie returned to the hospital later that evening, she found Tyson at Kai's bedside. He didn't even notice her enter the room until she spoke.

"Have the others gone home?" she asked softly

Jumping slightly, he turned to face her and nodded.

"Yeah, they needed some sleep – we're gonna take it in turns to stay here…"

"I see."

She took a seat beside her friend and gently held Kai's hand.

"Where did you go Cass?" asked Tyson

He didn't mean to pry, but when someone dashes off without telling anyone, well… it's just odd.

"Has there been any change?" she asked ignoring his question, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Err, no… not really. But the doctors seem more positive today, they think he should wake up soon. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I hope so… he been asleep so long – he's worse than you to wake up!"

Tyson laughed softly

"Yeah, I guess he has been…"

There was a peaceful silence as the two friends watched the sleeping boy.

"I'm sorry Cassie," whispered the boy

Cassie turned to face him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What for?"

"It's my fault Kai's like this…"

"Don't be silly Tyson,"

The girl waved her hand dismissively but Tyson continued nonetheless.

"…but it is… he was protecting me. I called those goons names – so they hit me, hard… but Kai tried to stop them. Then they turned on him, and I couldn't do anything to help him… If I'd managed to help him, or kept my big mouth shut… well, maybe he wouldn't be like this…"

"Tyson this isn't your fault. They probably would have still beaten him until they'd got what they wanted anyway… I'm just sorry I didn't release Patiere when they first attacked…"

"I guess its no ones fault... except the attackers of course… I still can't think why they thought we knew who this Cantou person is…"

Cassie could do nothing but shrug in answer; Tyson sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Still… I can't help but wonder why they wanted that Cantou so much…"

"I know," mumbled Cassie

"And you got to feel for that person when those _villains_ finally get hold of them… They don't seem the friendliest of all folks."

Cassie shivered involuntarily

"I'd rather not think about it," she whispered

* * *

Dawn had just broken when Cassie began to stir. Her friends had, after several hours of 'debating', managed to convince the girl to go home and get some much needed sleep.

Lazily she brushed some loose strands of ebony hair out of her lilac eyes. She yawned and rolled over looked at her clock.

6am

'_Too early…_' she thought completely forgetting about Kai and the hospital

Without a second though she cuddled down into her soft comfy bed and fell asleep again.

The ringing of her phone woke her abruptly. The startled girl reached for the phone, shaking slightly from shock.

"Hello?" she asked still half asleep.

"Cassie, its Rei, you need to come to hospital immediately."

Kai, the attackers, the coma – it all flooded back to her, and hit her like a ton of bricks. Her stomach turned as she sensed the urgency in the boy's voice.

"Rei what's wrong?"

Her words barley reached a whisper.

"We'll explain once you're here, but we think its best you come down. Please hurry."

Before she could respond Rei hung up.

Cursing slightly she looked to her clock

9am

* * *

The car journey on the way to the hospital was a silent one. Cassie's mum, upon sensing the urgency in Cassie's eyes, had offered to take her daughter to save time.

Cassie tried desperately to ignore the great knot that had formed in her stomach. Why did she have such a bad feeling? Rei didn't say there was something wrong. Surely he would have done if there was… but maybe he didn't want to tell her on the phone…

The worst case scenarios kept replaying in her mind, like a broken record. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get them out of her head. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of the utmost worst case scenario, but blinked them away refusing to think of such a thing.

'_Kai will be aright_' she reasoned. '_He has to be…_"

As the car pulled up to the hospital entrance, they spotted Hilary standing outside obviously awaiting Cassie's arrival. A foreboding feeling consumed the Korean girl.

Her mother faced the anxious girl

"Do you want me to go in with you?" she asked softly

Cassie shook her head

"Hil's there I'll be alright…"

"I can wait in the car park if you want?"

"Mum its ok. Go home, I'll ring if I need a lift or if… well you know…"

Her mother nodded softly

"He'll be alright dear. He's a strong lad,"

"I hope so…" whispered Cassie.

With a final deep breath Cassie got out of the car and headed towards Hilary.

Her friend didn't even say hello, instead, the brunette simply stated.

"Come."

Slightly taken aback by this command, the girl followed Hilary, fearing the worse had happened. The two girls made there way towards Kai's usual room. Outside his room, on the corridor chairs, sat the rest of her friends.

Rei, Max and Kenny were talking quietly to one another with glum expressions on their faces; while Tyson sat away from them with his head in his hands. Cassie suddenly felt very sick as fear took hold of her.

Upon hearing the girls' footsteps, Tyson jumped up from his seat. The other boys tuned to face them; small smiles appearing on their faces.

"You're finally here," exclaimed Tyson. "He wants to see you."

Cassie stopped dead

"Pardon?"

Was she hearing things?

She heard Max chuckle at her blank expression.

"Kai, he wants to see you."

"He – he's awake?"

Her friends all nodded their heads.

"He woke up just before I phoned you," explained Rei. "The first thing he asked was where you were, then he demanded to see you… so much so that he refused to be seen by any doctors until he saw you…"

"Really?"

Cassie wasn't sure whether to be touched by this, or concerned.

"Yeah, sorry if we scared you – it's just the doctors said they need to check him out as soon as possible, routine procedure and all," smiled Hilary

"I see… is he…"

"He's in there, ready and waiting," smiled Max

Cassie nodded gratefully before entering the small hospital room.

Sure enough Kai was sitting in the bed, waiting patiently for her.

"About time," grumbled Kai

"Nice to see you too," teased the girl earning a smirk form her boyfriend.

Cassie made her way towards him in the dimly lit, she signalled questioningly at the window blinds that had been half drawn.

"The light hurts my eyes," explained Kai

"Oh…"

Carefully she sat down on the chair beside the bed and took hold of his hand. Kai shuffled to the side and patted the bed beside him, signalling her to join him, but Cassie shook her head.

"I'm not a china doll – I won't break if you touch me…" mumbled the boy

Suddenly huge tears formed in the girls lilac eyes, alarming Kai.

"Hey, what wrong?"

"You're… you're awake…" wept Cassie.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"…And that's a bad thing?" he asked puzzled

"No!.. No, its just… I…I… they said… and… I - I thought you were… dead!"

"Oh I see,"

Kai looked kindly on his girlfriend.

"I was so scared you'd left me," she sobbed

"Cassie, you know I'd never leave you… I'm gonna kill Tyson when I get my hands on him!"

"Why?" sniffed the girl

"He was the one here when I woke up; he was the one I told to get you – honestly making you think I was dead was not what I asked him to do…"

"But it was Rei that phoned me,"

"Rei? I'd have thought better of him…"

"I don't think they meant it Kai," smiled Cassie

"Hnn," grunted the boy, "Still… gives me the opportunity to make them train extra hard..."

Both teens chuckled at the thought.

"Sooo, erm are you gonna see a doctor now then?" asked Cassie

"Not willingly, you know my opinion of them…"

"But they need to check you're ok,"

"I woke up didn't I? And I haven't dropped dead since..."

"Kai!"

"Well I haven't…"

"Even so, they still have to do a routine check-up,"

Kai shrugged

"They can try." He stated

Cassie rolled her eyes

'_Stubborn as usual_,'

"Right well… I'm going to tell the doctors they can see you now, everyone was very worried that you wouldn't see them, you _will_ be nice to them won't you?"

"Do you have to leave so soon?"

"I'm only gonna be outside Kai. I'll be back as soon as they finish, now be nice!"

"I'll try," grunted the teen

The girl smiled lovingly at the Kai before quietly exiting the room. She shut the door behind her softly and found four eager doctors waiting for Kai's answer.

"He'll see you know," she announced.

* * *

As predicted, Kai's routine check up was not as simple as they had planned. Throughout the inspection Kai had been least than co-operative; answering important questions with a simple shrug. However the doctors eventually gave him the all clear, but insisted he stay in hospital for at least three more days 'just to be on the safe side.'

"I'm not staying," grunted Kai

"You don't really have a choice…" reasoned Rei

"It's a free country – I can do what I want."

"Kai be reasonable, its only three more days, it will fly by!" reassured Cassie

"Hnn."

There was no pleasing him. He hated hospitals, he hated doctors and Cassie knew that. No one could blame him though; he just associated them with Boris and his experiments at Biovolt.

Rei shook his head and got up from his chair at the foot of Kai's bed.

"Right I'm gonna join the others for a bit of lunch, you coming Cassie?"

Kai and the girl exchanged glances before Cassie shook her head.

"I'll stay with Kai. I'll eat something later."

A reasonable compromise, so Rei left the two alone in Kai's room.

"You should eat something." Stated the Russian

"I will, don't worry… Do you want a drink? I saw the nurse brought in some more water…"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Cassie went over and began pouring some water into two ups. Kai watched her carefully.

"Cassie…"

"Yeah?" she didn't even bother facing him.

"Who's Cantou?"

The girl visibly shook and spilled some of the water she was pouring. Cursing slightly, she grabbed some paper towels and began mopping up the mess. Kai watched silently.

When Cassie turned around with the water cups she looked noticeably worried. She handed one cup to the boy before seating herself on the chair beside his bed. For a few moment she stared deep into the cup of water, possibly to consider her choice of words carefully.

"Why are you asking this?" she whispered

The boy sighed.

"The police came to see me, while the doctors were 'inspecting' me… They wanted a statement so I told them all I remembered – which wasn't a lot. Then they mentioned Cantou, a name that Tyson remembered and one you apparently recognised…"

Cassie nodded slightly

"So you do know who it is?" asked the boy, he seemed neither angry nor sad, simply curious

"I know…"

Kai waited patiently for the girl to continue.

"Cantou is – was- my real parents surname, before they died…"

Kai gasped slightly

"As soon as I heard Tyson say it, I remembered. But as far as I know, no one knows my birth name except my adoptive parents – not even Daren knows… It was only the people from my biological parent's village that knew, but as far as I'm aware they were all killed when the soldiers attacked…"

"So you're the Cantou they were after?"

"I guess so…"

Kai pulled her into an embrace, which she accepted willingly.

"But why you?" pondered the boy. "Did you recognise any of them?"

Cassie faltered momentarily

**- Flashback -**

_She gasped suddenly as she thought of the man who had attacked them._

'_Those eyes… that face...'_

_Quickly reaching for her wallet she pulled out a photo,_

_The picture took her breathe away. Shock froze he, so much that she let go of the picture._

_Gently the photo floated softly to the floor, while the girl just sat on her bed, motionless._

'_It couldn't be…'_

**- End Flashback -**

Cassie buried herself into Kai even more.

"…No… None at all…" she mumbled

* * *

At last I've finished this chapter! About time too. I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry if it went a bit 'whimsy' at the end. This chapter was a just a pain to write and I had little ideas what to do with it; but at the same time I couldn't leave it out and skip to when Kai has a miraculous recovery and is back home…

Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more interesting, I feel I'm just repeating myself here – Jabbering on without getting to the point! Oh well, I hope to update more frequently now because my exams are over (until May at least!)

Please feel free to leave your comments whether they be good or bad! And if you have any ideas about the storyline please say – I do consider everything you guys say! Thanks for reading!

Wreckless Spirit


	5. Oh Great Protector

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I could go on and on about the reasons I've been delayed but I don't wanna bore you! I'm ill at the moment and have been for a few days now, but at least its half term now. Anyways I'm off to a History in Rome tomorrow which I'm not particularly looking forward to because 1. I'm ill, 2. I'll be missing Valentines Day and 3. I have to be at school for some ridiculous time in the morning tomorrow and I like my bed! Argh now I'm whinging, I'm sorry, I'll stop!

Sorry I haven't replied to people's reviews this time, especially as I promised I would but I really have had no time, please forgive me, I'll try and make it up to you guys.

I hope you like this chapter, I know a lot of you wanted something with Cassie and Kai in but this chapter has none because I suddenly remembered that I need this chapter before we go onto Kai and Cassie… does that make sense? Well I hope you can enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, I only own my OC's and their Bitbeasts.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Oh Great Protector**

"I'm sorry master, I have failed you... please for-"

_Whack_

The young man's limp body slid down the wall, his dirty blonde hair covering his pained expression as his master sneered at him.

"I gave you one simple task, Tuari, and you couldn't even manage that…"

Crawling onto his knees the young man looked pleadingly at the elder.

"Sir she was not alone, her friends…"

"You mean to tell me that your men could not control four children? How many did I give you again? 10? 20? Could 20 men not defeat this little girl?"

"Sire she had a panther"

"Fool!"

The elder man back handed the younger man once again. A menace grew in his evil eyes as time went on.

"That panther that your men fled from was a spirit! The spirit we wanted, for that matter!"

The younger man was about to receive another blow from his master when another man walked in. This other man, slightly older than the first, had dark brown hair and deep red eyes, eyes that penetrated your very soul.

Upon seeing the other man, the elder recoiled, and pride shone in his eyes. This quickly changed when he glared back at the cowering man.

"You have just proven to me, why I usually let Devin handle such matters. I have given you many chances Tuari but no more, you have failed me too many times."

The elder man turned to the brunette.

"It is you choice how we deal with him Devin."

Devin looked down at the pleading man. Although he was angry at Tuari's failure he also pitied him. After a short moment the man sighed.

"You know I condemn beatings, but I think Tuari has learnt his lesson. No more punishments are required."

The elder grit his teeth.

"If you think that is best Devin then so be it. But what shall be done about the girl?"

Devin turned to Tuari as he got to his feet.

"Did you manage to deliver the message?"

Tuari faltered slightly.

"We were unable to give it her directly…"

Anger flickered inside Devin's eyes, and Tuari must have noticed this because he quickly continued.

"… But our spies have reported that she does know we are after a 'Cantou', and it seems that she recognised that name."

"I see… Then we can not do anything immediately, she knows something is up."

"Your ignorance will cost us a lot of time Tuari…" started the elder.

Devin raised his hand to silence the older man.

"Enough Malik – Tuari knows what he's done… We should concentrate on trying to turn this to our advantage."

"And what do you propose?" asked the elder.

"First, we send the boy. His task will be harder now that the girl and her friends will have their guard up for strangers, but I'm sure he'll succeed. Once he has infiltrated her group of friends, he gives us the word – then we send the message. He can report directly to us about her reaction to it."

The elder man smirked, he dark eyes twinkling mischievously.

"An excellent idea I'll send word for the boy to leave immediately."

Malik cast a downward glance at Tuari.

"What will be done about him?" asked the elder

"Tuari will stay with me, maybe he'll learn something if he follows my example" reasoned Devin.

"I doubt it," sneered the dark eyes man before walking out of the room.

Malik's footsteps echoed around the room as he strolled down the hall, gradually fading as he got farther away until they sounded no more.

Devin quietly shut the door, as Tuari sighed in relief.

"Thanks," whispered the blonde young man.

Devin stopped and stared at the other man.

"I wouldn't say thank you if I were you."

Tuari frowned

"Why not? You stopped him from…"

"I stopped Malik from hitting you yes, but I haven't stopped his dislike of you. Do you realise how much you failure angered him?"

The blonde rubbed his sore jaw

"I think I can guess."

Devin shook his head.

"I put you in charge of this mission so you could show yourself to him, to show that you are worthy of being here."

"Well I guess that plan back fired." Retorted Tuari bitterly

"Why did you fail it Tuari?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose Devin!" snapped the boy

"It was a simple mission though,"

"She's feistier than you anticipated though – she broke one of my men's feet! And that boyfriend of hers, he wouldn't give her up without a fight."

"Even so, you still shouldn't have failed."

A bitter laugh sounded from the blonde young man. Devin questioned him with his eyes.

"You're beginning to sound like Malik – always wanting victory and never accepting anything else. I guess that's why he favours you over me – you too are idealists and I'm a realist, and that's the difference because I can accept failure and learn from it whereas you both…"

"Enough Tuari!" shouted the brunette. "My dear brother you are walking on very thin ice as it is. For your sake, please do not insult our master, no good will come of it. I can not protect you always from him…"

"Protect me? Ah how noble of you to see yourself as my protector, big brother."

The young man's laugh became even more fickle. "Yes because I do need protecting from his madness!"

"Silence! Our master is not mad!"

"Well he plans certainly are! Tell me _oh great protector_, if you are willing to protect me, then why not protect the girl? Why drag her into this farce? Why not let her be free?"

A sinister look clouded over Devin's expression.

"You know why." He replied darkly

"Devin, you can not blame her for what happened."

"I will do as I please!" yelled the man defiantly. "I will not talk about this matter anymore, I have made my decision. The plan will go ahead."

He went to leave but Tuari stood in his way.

"She deserves to be free," whispered the blonde man

Dark red eyes twinkled dangerously.

"There's no such thing as freedom." Spat Devin before pushing past the young man.

'_We of all people should know that'_

* * *

Ok well that's another chapter up, I hope it all made sense. Sorry if it has confused anyone; if you are troubled by it, then just ask me and I'll get back to you.

I feel absolutely rotten at the moment, I can barely see what I'm typing so if there are any spelling mistakes in the second half of this chapter, then that's the reason – I apologise in advance.

Please review, it will give me something to look forward to when I return from Rome! Thanks for reading.

Wreckless Spirit


	6. Bean sprouts here, Bean sprouts there

Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry this has taken me a while to put up, but I've eventually got round to it. I've not got much to say about this chapter, other than it's a bit random I guess. I had to rewrite my original storyline because I was going to base the following situation at their school, but I thought that was a bit cliché; so I changed it. I hope you like it. Just to entice you there's a new character in this one!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade I only own my OC's and their Bitbeasts

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bean sprouts here, Bean sprouts there**

Several weeks had passed since Kai had been released from hospital. Even though he didn't show it, he was secretly relieved to return to the comfort of the dojo. Ever since the attack, he had been reluctant to leave Cassie alone. He was supposed to be her protector; he'd lost her once before and there was no way he'd let that happen again.

However, being back at the dojo didn't mean that everything was back to normal. No one mentioned it, but each one of the friends was somewhat spooked by the attack on the four friends. The police had called around several times, but no new news had come from their investigation. In fact, it seemed that they'd given up hope of tracing the attackers, and labelled the whole incident as a case of misidentification.

This explanation seemed unlikely in Kai's opinion, considering Cassie had certainty recognised the name of the person those thugs had been after. Something nagged in his mind that she was hiding something from him, and knew more than she let on; but Kai was unwilling to pressure Cassie into explaining the meaning of the name.

'_She'll tell me when she's ready'_

He leant back against the dojo wall, and looked around at his surroundings. Tyson, Max and Kenny were busy discussing a new type of beyblade, whilst Rei and Hilary were looking at various cook books debating what to cook for dinner, and Cassie….

Cassie was out shopping for ingredients, though how she knew what to get when even the 'chefs' hadn't decided what they wanted to cook – he didn't know.

The boy sighed

He had protested about her going out by herself, especially so late… well it was 4pm, but that was late in his books. A grunt escaped his lips. She'd told him not to be so silly, especially since she'd been out by herself plenty of times while Kai was in hospital and nothing had happened.

Although this was true, Kai couldn't shake off the bad feeling in his gut. He had a feeling something was going to happen. Unconsciously he touched his Yang pendant; it seemed warmer than usual, almost as if Dranzer was trying to warn him of something.

'_I should have gone with her…but maybe I'm just being paranoid… then again…'_

Kai shook his head. Why did he get the feeling that everything was about to change?

* * *

**With Cassie**

'_Carrots – check, noodles – check, oranges – check, chicken – check, bean….'_

"Bean sprouts!" shouted Cassie, "How could I forget those?"

Ignoring the strange looks from random people at her sudden outburst, she grabbed her basket and gradually made her way to the correct isle. Today the supermarket seemed busier than usual, especially for a Friday evening. Various people bumped into the lilac eyed girl as she stood gazing up at the many varieties of bean sprouts.

"I never knew there were so many types of bean sprout," muttered the girl.

"There's a lot aren't there?" asked a husky male voice.

The surprised girl turned to find the voice belonged to a boy around her age, maybe slightly older. He smiled at her, his emerald green eyes sparkling in the light through his deep red hair, which was short but long enough for odd bangs to cover his forehead. Although Cassie didn't want to admit it, this lad was rather handsome – but not as nice as Kai, of course.

A small blush crept onto her cheeks at that thought. She laughed softly.

"There's too many in my opinion. I thought a bean sprout was a bean sprout, but now… well I don't know which one to chose!"

The stranger smiled warmly at her.

"You have to chose one that suits the way you're going to use it. I could help if you like? Its sad I know, but I do know a thing or two about bean sprouts."

Cassie giggled, "It's not sad, and it would help me a lot, thanks."

"No problem. Now what are you going to cook?"

"A stir-fry."

"Ok…" the boy briefly scanned the shelves before pulling out an orange bag.

"Right, well you would be best with this type. It doesn't loose its flavour when you cook it see. As apposed to this type," He pulled out a blue packet. "…which looses its flavour in heat, but when eaten cold tastes beautiful, which is why I'm using this for my salad tonight."

"Bean sprouts in a salad?"

"Don't tell me you've never tried it."

"I can't say I have," shrugged Cassie

The boy exaggerated his horror, making Cassie chuckle.

"Seriously its bliss, I recommend it, add a bit of lime on top as well and voila, a feast for a king…"

"On a diet," added the girl

The boy patted his flat stomach

"Well I have to watch my figure don't I?"

They both smiled, before the boy handed Cassie the chosen bag of bean sprouts.

"Thanks. I better go now; my friends are probably moaning how hungry they are. Thanks for the help… sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Finn, and it was a pleasure to help you. I hope your meal goes well."

"Thanks, enjoy your salad."

Finn nodded before shoving his hands into his pockets into his black leather jacket resting his basket on his wrist, and walking into another isle.

After Cassie had paid, she began walking home. Her single plastic bag seemed extremely strained under the weight of all the shopping.

'_I knew I should have separated it into two bags… if it breaks now then…'_

No sooner had she started, the bottom of the bag split throwing all its contents onto the floor. Most of it stayed pretty close to where it had happened, but certain things, like the oranges, decided to make an escape and started rolling in various directions across the street. In sheer desperation Cassie deserted the other ingredients and frantically began chasing the four oranges that were making a break for freedom.

'_This is just my luck_' she thought bitterly.

The first two oranges were easy to catch; however the third and fourth had decided to roll in the completely different direction. Cassie kept her eyes fixed on the oranges as she staggered behind them, grabbing one as she ran before fixing her eyes on the last target.

Just as she was about to reach it, a larger black boot brought the orange to a halt. She lifted her gaze to see the boot belonged to no other than Finn. He flashed her an amused smile.

"Not having the best day today are you?" he asked.

She was stunned for words.

"I… er… no,"

It was then that she realised she was still bent over like a hunchback reaching for the orange. With a small cough she stood up as casually as possible. The boy bent down, grabbed the orange and handed it back to her.

"You have to watch out for theses oranges, they're feisty little things, always wanting to escape the juicer," he joked.

"You're telling me,"

Finn's attention turned to the pile of ingredients that lay on the ground, where Cassie was returning to. Immediately she tried to gather everything up in her arms, but it was obvious this was never going to work.

"Bag troubles?"

"Just a little." Answered the girl as yet again an orange fell from her grasp, but luckily for her Finn had managed to catch it before it hit the floor again.

"Want some help with those?"

Cassie looked up to see if he was being serious or what, but found his eyes to be honest enough.

"Help would be good," she admitted. "But I don't want to put you out of your way."

"It's no bother."

"The house isn't too far away."

"Seriously it doesn't matter…" the boy unexpectedly laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked the girl suspiciously

"I just realised I haven't asked your name yet. Forgive my rudeness, but what is it?"

"Oh, Cassie,"

"Cassie?" Finn pondered briefly before commenting. "I like that name, a pretty name for a pretty girl."

The girl tried her best to hide her flattery from this charming stranger, by laughing softly. She handed Finn a few items to put in his own shopping bag, then she held as much as she could, and anything else the boy carried with his free arm.

True to her word, it took no more than ten minutes to reach the dojo, though it seemed so much quicker because the conversation had flowed between the teens with ease.

"Well, this is Tyson's place."

"Boyfriend?" asked Finn with a raised eyebrow.

"Tyson? No, best friend's boyfriend."

"Oh…" the boy shifted onto his other foot. "So are you?.."

"Taken? Yes… His name's Kai."

"Ah… well I think he's one very lucky guy, to have _you _as a girlfriend."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Finn."

"It does most of the time," teased the boy.

"Thanks again Finn. For all the help."

"It was my pleasure Cassie. Do you want some help to the door?"

"Yes that would be nice."

She began walking up the drive but suddenly stopped to face her new friend.

"Actually…" she began. "Would you like to join us? There's plenty of food to go around, and it's the least I could to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, and anyway I don't want to intrude on your friends."

"Don't be absurd! They'd love to meet you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! So you'll stay?" hope emitted from her voice.

The boy sighed in defeat.

"You've twisted my arm, I surrender!"

"Excellent…. Now I hope you like chicken stir-fry with a hint of orange zest, because that's what you're getting!"

"Beats salad any day." Shrugged the boy

With a last laugh the two entered the dojo in search of the others; neither of them noticing a white van pull up outside the dojo drive. The driver made a quick phone call, never taking his eyes off the dojo premises.

"Sir we have contact with the subject."

He waited for a reply, then nodded before quickly speeding off away.

* * *

Well that's the end of another chapter. Sorry its take so long. I hope it all made sense. By the way I took some liberties with the whole bean sprouts thing; I really have no clue if there are different varieties of bean sprout!

I hope you enjoy the story so far. Please feel free to leave your comments in a review. By the way I've noticed I've been getting less and less reviews per chapter. I'm not quite sure why… please tell me if this story is starting to suck or whatever, I'll try my best to fix it!

Thanks for reading

Wreckless Spirit


	7. First Impressions

Heya all! I'm very sorry for the long wait – it's been too long in my opinion, but lots of stuff has been underway recently and I either haven't had time to write or just haven't felt like it. I apologise to you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it has little point to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I only own my OCs and their Bitbeasts.

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Impressions**

The bang of the front door caused all of the Bladebreakers to freeze. Kai looked up towards the doorway as a muffled "I'm back" was heard.

With lightening speed Tyson shot up whilst yelling;

"Food! FOOD!"

The navy haired boy continued screaming this at the top of his lungs as he disappeared to greet the girl. Suddenly the shouting stopped. The others looked at each other clearly puzzled. Usually the only thing that shut up Tyson was either food or violence, but both normally resulted in a screech of some sort – and none had been heard…

A few moments later Tyson returned to the room without Cassie. The boy looked very calm… but something was obviously troubling him.

"Tyson, didn't Cassie need help bringing in the food? You _did _offer didn't you?" scorned Hilary

A blank look came across the boy's face.

"Err, I think she has enough help already…" replied the boy as he sat down

"What do you mean?" asked Kai sharply

Just then, he stopped talking as Cassie appeared in the doorway, closely followed by an unknown young man.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Cassie. "I brought a friend round for dinner, I hope you don't mind?"

Hilary was the first to jump up after admiring the handsome stranger.

"Of course not! It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." She chirped

Kai eyed the stranger carefully. The boy had medium scraggy red hair, bright green eyes and a welcoming grin, but Kai still felt suspicious of the boy.

Cassie frowned as she noticed Kai scowl at her new friend.

"Everyone, this is Finn, he helped me with the shopping – it's a long story, I'll tell you later…" explained the girl.

Kai remained silent as he watched Finn help Cassie take the shopping over to the fridge. In Kai's opinion Finn's dress sense was far too scruffy; ripped jeans, a blue T-shirt with a black leather jacket, and black boots.

Once everything was placed in the kitchen, Rei began preparing the meal whilst Cassie introduced all her friends to Finn.

"That's Rei cooking, and this is Max, Kenny, Tyson, Hilary…"

"It's very nice to meet you Finn," added Hilary with a blush

Tyson looked hurt for a moment but this soon turned to anger as Finn replied with a wink

"I can say the same about you Hilary,"

Hilary laughed; well it was more like a giggle – a girlie giggle, something totally foreign for Hilary to do. All the Bladebreakers stared in shock; even Rei stopped cooking with a gormless look on his face. Tyson on the other hand was now glaring daggers at the boy.

Cassie laughed nervously before quickly moving on.

"… And finally this is Kai."

"Her boyfriend." Added the Russian deliberately, as he extended his hand out to the stranger.

Cassie glared at him.

Finn extended his hand too.

"I know." He answered

The two shook hands firmly.

"You have a tight grip," stated Finn

Kai smirked

"You too."

They stared threateningly at each other until Cassie came in between them.

"Right then lets get the table set, a stir fry doesn't take long to cook… Finn you take a seat, everyone else chop chop – unless you don't want feeding!"

* * *

Whenever Rei cooked, it was always delicious and this time was not an exception. All the group busily tucked into their meal nicely, even Tyson ate with manners, but that was mainly because he was focusing on Finn too much. Similarly Kai spoke hardly a word during the whole meal.

"Ah that was fantastic," gasped Finn. "You sure know how to cook Rei!"

"Thanks, I try my best," replied the boy, modestly

The two girls began clearing the plates.

"Do you need any help washing up?" asked the new boy

"It's ok, Hilary and I can cope," answered Cassie

"Ok, I just feel a bit useless just sitting here!"

"Nonsense! You can chat to the boys, we won't be long,"

The girls began washing up while the boys made their way to the next room. As soon as the boys were out of earshot, Hilary slapped Cassie's arm playfully.

"You should really warn me when you're gonna bring strange men home… especially strange men that are as gorgeous as Finn – I look a right mess! Don't you know how important first impressions are?"

Cassie laughed softly

"Oh please Hilary, since when did you care how you looked so much?"

"I always care, it's just… he's _so_ cute and I bet I look…"

"You have a thing for Finn! Don't you!" gasped Cassie

"No!" screeched Hilary. "Well… maybe little crush but,"

"Hilary! You're with Tyson!"

"Hey you're with Kai but that didn't' stop you!"

"What! Finn helped me with the shopping, I was just saying thank you."

"_Right_… and I invite ALL strangers that ever help me to dinner."

"Hey it wasn't like I cooked especially for him,"

"That's not the point Cass. It's obvious he's besotted by you."

"Eh? Finn?"

"No the bean sprouts. Of course Finn dummy, can't you tell?"

"I didn't notice." Frowned the girl

"Well I did and I'm pretty sure Kai has too, didn't it occur to you why Mr Sourpuss has been moodier than usual?"

"I thought it was just because he doesn't like new people…"

"Well Kai isn't one for strangers, especially strangers that are after you."

Cassie bit her lip.

"I didn't think of that, I really didn't realise Hilary. I mean, I made it clear to Finn that I was with Kai."

"Hmm well maybe you should make it clearer; you've hardly spoke to Kai all evening."

"Ok… hey this isn't a ploy so you can have Finn all to yourself is it!"

"Would it matter if it was?" asked Hilary defiantly

Cassie paused

"No… not to me, but Tyson…"

Hilary grabbed the last plate from the sink and began drying it with a tea towel.

"Relax Cassie I'm happy with Tyson, of course I am! I would just prefer it in future if you could pre-warn me of any cute guys that should happen to join us, just for hygiene reasons of course."

The Korean girl shook her head whilst laughing softly.

"Your hopeless, you know that?"

"Of course, it's one of my charms," beamed Hilary.

"Yeah… whatever you say Hil."

* * *

OK so that's the end of this chapter, I know… nothing happened really. I have to say I'm not too fond of this chapter because I swear it needs something more, but I really can't think of anything else to add in it. Besides, I doubt I will have anymore time for a while to write so I guess it's going to have to be this or wait for however long it takes me to think of something – plus you guys have waited long enough so I hope this wets your appetite for more.

I'll try to carry on writing soon! Please review if you can. Thanks for reading.

Wreckless Spirit


	8. Shadows

Hello everyone. Firstly let me apologise for the mega long wait for this chapter, after promising you for a much sooner update. I decided to wait until my exams were completely over to continue with this story. But they're all over now so hopefully the updates will this time be more efficient!

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I hope I haven't lost too many readers because of my lack of updates! I also hope you enjoy this chapter! I'd also like to say during my exams I haven't had chance to read any other stories so im now in the process of catching up on all of those - just in case some of you are wondering why I haven't reviewed if I usually do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I only own my OC's and their Bitbeats!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shadows**

Kai sat quietly observing the gentle river that flowed a few metres before him. The moonlight flickered lightly on top of each ripple, giving it an almost hypnotic feel. It was rather a nice night, warm yet not uncomfortably so; a soft breeze made the trees rattle soothingly all around the boy. The river had always been a relaxing place for Kai to visit when he needed to escape the world.

As he sighed softly, he wondered if anyone had even noticed the lack of his presence.

'_Of course not, they'll be far too occupied with Finn_'

That bitter thought, made him even angrier. Why did this boy annoy him so much? He couldn't describe it, but he sensed there was something almost false about Finn's pleasant attitude. That boy had an aura about him, something deep… something dark… something menacing.

A twig snapped from behind him, but Kai ignored it. His thoughts lingered on in his mind.

'_I shouldn't let him bother me… but then again it isn't just me that seems to be cautious of him. Heh, I don't think I've ever seen Tyson be so cold to anyone. Could this just be jealously? Are we just jealous? But what do we have to be jealous of? So he had a few charms that even Hilary seemed to fall for, big deal! I could do that if I wanted… but I'm not that shallow, unlike **him**…_'

Again another twig snapped. This time however a smirk appeared on Kai's face.

"You know, if you want to sneak up on me you're gonna have to better than that,"

Kai quickly turned around; expecting to see one of his friends behind him, but no one was there. A small frown creased the boy's forehead. Swiftly he got to his feet and carefully made his way to where he thought the snap had come from.

He squinted his eyes as he tried to explore the dark shadows of wooded area, but there was no sign of anyone. Frowning, he stepped deeper into the wood. He was sure the snap had been from here. After all of his training at the Abbey, he was an expert at acute senses – they had never failed before.

'_There is definitely someone here. The snap was too loud to have been an animal_.'

A small amount of dread swept over the boy as he remembered how the group had been ambushed not long ago.

'_That started with a twig as well…_'

Kai stood as still a statue desperately straining for any sounds that sounded unnatural. Trying his best to keep calm the boy looked from side to side. A small rustle caught his attention to his left. Cautiously he moved closer, scouring every bush, every tree, every shadow.

He thought he saw something move and stared deeper into the dark shadows. His concentration was immense, his focus so precise. Every little detail was noted, every sound acknowledged.

He began to panic when nothing could be seen. But wait! What was that? Trying to get a better look Kai lent into the wooded area. Beads of sweat began to trickle down his forehead, his damp palms gripped the tree for support, he felt his heart rate increase…

"This better?"

The voice echoed loudly in his left ear. He was totally off guard; the shock made him fall to the floor. As he hit the ground and turned round a bright light filled the area; burning his eyes that had now been accustomed to the darkness. He used his arm to shield his eyes, but it did little to help.

As the light subsided the air rang out with an almost hysterical laughter. Instantly Kai knew who it was.

The boy grunted as his eyes adjusted back to the darkness to find no other than Cassie in a fit of hysterics on the ground before him. Kai mumbled something inaudible before getting up and briefly dusting off the dirt on his trousers.

In a typical Kai fashion, he folded his arms and leant against as nearby tree; signalling his _'I'm not amused_' trademark.

Cassie gleefully looked up at him before bursting in laughter again. She tried to talk in between the fits of laughter.

"I'm… sorry, but….the look on your face…. When I…. ah it was priceless!"

"Hmph!"

After a while the Korean's laughter subsided. She casually, with the odd chuckle, made her way to Kai who had not moved from his spot. Loosely she draped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whined, "but you have to admit that _was_ good."

"I'm glad someone finds it funny"

Cassie pouted and gave her boyfriend the puppy dogs eyes, hoping that would help break him, but he simply grunted.

"Hey! You're the one who's always saying no one can sneak up on you!" teased the girl as she poked him in the ribs.

A smirk appeared on his lips at her tone. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Pushing himself off the tree, he casually went back to his spot by the river. Cassie followed silently and sat beside her beloved boyfriend. For a while they sat in silence, then Cassie slipped her hand inside of his whilst laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"I know." Replied the boy softly

Again the two sat in silence. During this time Cassie's free hand held her precious moonstone. As she caressed its smooth surface it glowed hypnotically. Kai watched in the corner of his eye, with curiosity.

"You know, that light almost blinded me a second ago…. I don't remember it being that strong before."

Cassie stopped and the light faded immediately.

"I guess I've learnt to control it better," replied the girl

Kai shuffled uneasily as if something troubled him. His girlfriend looked questioningly at him.

"…. How…. How did you manage to sneak up on me?... I mean the twig snapped but you weren't there – you couldn't have moved that fast…"

She chuckled slightly

"I knew that would puzzle you. Let's just say I had some help from a panther spirit of mine."

"You know it's quite an inconvenience that you don't have to use your blade to summon her now… I would have recognised the spin if you did…"

"Well that's lucky for me then."

The girl snuggled into Kai's warm body.

"Why are you out here Kai? It's late… everyone was wondering where you'd gone."

"Heh I'm surprised they even noticed I wasn't there, especially when **_he_** was there."

Cassie gasped as she shot upright.

"Don't you like Finn?"

Kai visibly gritted his teeth.

"I'd prefer not to answer that question."

Creases appeared on Cassie's forehead.

"I like him," she said defiantly.

"Hmm"

"What do you mean hmm? Why don't you like him?"

Kai simply shrugged

"Don't shrug at me! Why don't you like him?"

"It's not just me that doesn't like him,"

"If you're referring to Tyson then I think he's just jealous. Which means you're jealous too…"

Kai raised an eyebrow

"Why would I be jealous of him?

"Well why don't you like him then. If it's not jealousy then…"

"I just get a bad feeling about him" stated the Russian boy

"But…"

"I just think now isn't the right time to be 'mingling' with strangers."

"Surely you not suggesting Finn had anything to do with the attack!"

"I'd say the same about anyone we met."

"You're too protective sometimes Kai"

"Maybe… but I won't let you be in any danger."

A sigh escaped the girl's lips.

"I think Finn's harmless… he just wants to be friends, he's new to town and all."

"Exactly. Coincidence? I think not…"

"You know some people would call this type of thinking paranoia…"

"It's called: not being gullible."

"Look just give him a chance. Remember you didn't like me when we first met… you didn't even want Hilary to bring me to the dojo!"

After a short pause Kai simply shrugged

"That was different."

"I really don't see how Kai…

"It just is! Look Cassie I love you to pieces and don't want you getting hurt… I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this Finn."

"Kai I love you with all my heart but sometimes I think you're too suspicious of people – not everyone is out to get you…"

"Don't tell me what to think! Do what you want, but remember I've warned you – you just didn't listen."

With that Kai walked off back to the direction of the dojo, leaving Cassie standing there puzzled. She slumped to the floor, before sitting cross-legged in front of the river.

Angrily she took out her moonstone and rubbed it gently between her fingers. Closing her eyes she began her mediation. It was something the elders in her village had taught her from a young age to manage her emotions, so that Patiere could always be controlled safely.

Her concentration was so intense that she failed to notice the shadowed figure that moved closer and closer to her. With deadly silence it proceeded nearer and nearer to the petite girl. Cassie remained totally oblivious to everything

Until…

* * *

Ok so I know this may seem really mean but after months of not updating I've left this chapter on a cliff hanger, I'll get ready to duck from all the rotten vegetables that will shortly head my way!

So did you like it? Please say if you don't! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

As I said before the update will be more regular now that school is over. My aim is to have this story finished by the end of summer on the basis that I don't think I'll be able to continue you writing anything after then. But I am determined to finish this story!

Thank you all for being patient!

Please review it makes me happy!

Wreckless Spirit


	9. Figure in the Night

Hey all, sorry it's taken a ridiculously long time for me to write this chapter, life's been pretty hectic recently – I'll try my best to finish this story as soon as possible. Thank you for being patient, hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Figure in the Night**

_**Last time:**_

"_Don't tell me what to think! Do what you want, but remember I've warned you – you just didn't listen."_

_With that Kai walked off back in the direction of the dojo, leaving Cassie standing there puzzled. She slumped to the floor, before sitting cross-legged in front of the river._

_Angrily she took out her moonstone and rubbed it gently between her fingers. Closing her eyes she began her mediation. It was something the elders in her village had taught her from a young age to manage her emotions, so that Patiere could always be controlled safely. _

_Her concentration was so intense that she failed to notice the shadowed figure that moved closer and closer to her. With deadly silence it proceeded nearer and nearer to the petite girl. Cassie remained totally oblivious to everything_

_Until…_

SNAP

At the sound of a twig shattering into pieces Cassie whirled round, but it was too late. Almost immediately she was pinned to the ground by the shadowy figure. The shock caused her to scream hysterically; her shrill voice echoing into the night.

* * *

Kai continued to make his way through the forest back towards the dojo. His mind still lingered on Cassie's words. Every second he felt angrier at the thought of this boy, Finn, the one who had managed to trick his love.

Suddenly the sound of someone screaming caught his attention. The voice filled the forest air. He felt his heart leap into his mouth as he recognised who it belonged to.

'_Cassie'_

Without another thought, Kai turned on his heels, running as fast as fast as he could to reach the girl.

* * *

Panic consumed the girl as the figure continued to pin her to the ground, desperately trying to silence her screams. As the person tried to cover her mouth, she bit his hand causing the man to groan in pain. In the seconds that followed, Cassie used the moonstone. Again the man yelled in agony as the blinding white light illuminated from the tiny stone. The figured shielded his eyes from the light, giving Cassie the opportunity the push him off her.

Before the man could scramble to his feet Cassie used all her strength to summon Patiere. The light slowly subsided, revealing the panther standing protectively in front of the gasping girl, its tail swaying dangerously with anger as the figure pulled out a knife…

* * *

As Kai ran through the forest, a blinding light suddenly filled the woodland area. Skidding to a stop, the Russian shielded his eyes with his hand. It only took a moment before the light disappeared, and Kai was once again running among the trees; the thought of Cassie spurring him on.

* * *

Patiere leapt towards the figure, digging its claws into the figure's arm. As the figure called out in pain it sank the knife into the panther's sleek paw. An agonising roar emerged from Patiere; simultaneously Cassie screamed grabbing her own hand, as the wound mimicked on her own flesh. The girl sunk to her knees in pain making Patiere return to her protective stance as the figure scrambled away into the night.

No sooner had the figure vanished, Kai hurtled into sight releasing Dranzer immediately from his yang necklace. The beautiful phoenix rose high into the sky, her fiery tail illuminating the sky once again.

Momentarily the figure froze as the silhouette of the phoenix spread across the trees before him. He paused to admire the bitbeast, before running back into the shadows.

Kai continued to search the area around the girl until he was satisfied the figure had gone. When he did return he found Cassie slumped on the ground, Patiere tenderly licking the wound on her hand. Carefully Kai knelt beside her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Shh, it's ok, you're safe now."

Cassie managed a weak smile before a look of pain spread across her face. Alarmed, Kai noticed how pale she had suddenly got, but before he could do anything she fainted.

The petite girl fell softly into Kai's arms, her face finally looking at peace.

'_Why are they after you?_' He pondered

It was then that Kai noticed something was clenched in her fist. Carefully he loosened her grip to reveal a piece of black cloth with a large gold and purple star on it.

Was this a clue? Could this help them find the people responsible for this? Only time would tell… Kai's first concern however was making sure Cassie was safe.

* * *

I'm a bit out of practice so I apologise if this seems a little lame… I'll try better next chapter. Please feel free to leave any comments! I'll try and update soon!!

Wreckless Spirit


	10. The Forgotten Star

Hey peeps so sorry it has taken this long to update, hopefully now Christmas is approaching I'll have time to write more. Thank you for your patience!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Forgotten Star**

The group of teens sat silently in Tyson's dojo, moonlight illuminating their concerned faces. For such a beautiful night, the sombre mood that consumed the teens could not be lifted.

Three hours had passed since Kai had rushed through the door carrying a limp Cassie in his arms…. Three hours since the doctor was called to the emergency… Three hours since anyone had heard any news about the girl…

All the teens were weary but none could sleep. No one dared to speak; no one knew what to say. No one even knew what had happened. It had all happened so fast you see; there was no time for questions. So now they all waited patiently, watching the door to the room where Cassie, Kai, Tyson's Grandpa and the doctor where.

After a little more waiting, the door finally opened to reveal a relieved looking Grandpa and the doctor. They walked straight passed the teens, not even acknowledging them.

"She'll need lots of rest" said the doctor, rubbing his tired eyes. "And don't let her get out of bed for at least a week. I'll come check on her in a few days, she'll need that bandage changed. If her condition changes, contact me immediately ok?"

The two men shook hands.

"Yes doctor, I will. Thank you again."

A huge sigh escaped the old mans lips as he shut the door. He returned to the group of anxious teen awaiting news. They all looked up expectantly to the elder.

"She's going to be ok"

The wave of relief was visible throughout the group.

"She was very lucky though," continued the elder. "The doctor reckoned the knife narrowly missed a main artery on her arm. If that has been struck, well, it doesn't bear thinking about. She's patched up now though, our main concern is how much energy that whole palaver has taken out of her."

"Can we go see her?" asked Hilary hopefully

Grandpa shook his head

"I'm afraid not my dear, she's asleep now at last, and I think its time we all did too. Don't worry Kai will look after her now."

* * *

After a couple of days recuperation Cassie was back to her old self. The wound on her arm was 'healing nicely' as the doctor had commented. However she had become increasingly frustrated as Kai made her stay in bed.

He sat on the nearby chair, examining Cassie's blade, whilst listening to the usual routine of Cassie, as she desperately tried to get her freedom back.

"I feel fine though" she huffed

"Maybe so, but the doctor said bed rest for a week…"

He found it amusing how his girlfriend seemed so defiant against this simple task

"Since when have you ever listened to what doctors say?!"

Kai frowned; he knew where this was going.

"I seem to remember you went against them and came home early when you were meant to be in bed… I don't see why…"

She crossed her arms shapely, wincing slightly as she caught her wound. The Russian boy smirked slightly, sat on the bed and caressed her arm softly

"This is why… It's only a few more days"

"But it's soooo boring" she tried to give him a puppy dog look.

He chuckled

"That won't work on me…."

She frowned again and gave an exasperated cry

"It's just until I work out who did this to you…. If it's the same people as last time…"

"Kai it was probably just some random in the woods – a mugger or something."

"Would a mugger still attack you even if you had a panther beside of you??"

"I…. err…"

"Exactly…. Are you sure you don't remember anything else? What he looked like or…"

"Kai I've told you, he was all in black, and I couldn't see his face. He had nothing that could identify who or where he came from"

"But he did…"

"Pardon?"

The girl watched as Kai pulled out a torn piece of black cloth from his pocket. He turned it over to reveal a purple five-point star, the edge of which was lined with gold. Cassie looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Where did you get that?!" she demanded shakily

"It was in your hand when I found you; it must have come off the attacker… Does it mean anything to you?"

For a brief moment it looked like the girl was going to say something but after a short pause of contemplation she replied.

"No, no it doesn't… Kai I'm feeling tired I think I'm going to have a lie down, can we talk about this later please?"

"Of course, I'm sorry – get some sleep."

He kissed her forehead gently as she closed her eyes and left her to sleep, unaware of the tear that trickled down her cheek as he left.

* * *

Outside, Kai watched the rest of the team continue their usual day of practising but for once he could not concentrate on helping his team mates. His mind was too consumed with worry about this mysterious star and the persistent attacks on his beloved Cassie.

"Everything ok Kai?"

The Russian looked up to see the friendly gaze of Rei.

"It's not like you to day dream," stated the Chinese boy

"Hmm"

"What's up?"

Kai thought to himself briefly before saying

"Not in front of the others…"

He began walking further down the garden leaving a puzzled Rei watching. Sensing this Kai turned and signalled Rei to follow. When they were out of earshot of the others, the Russian stopped and gazed into the distance.

"I'm worried about Cassie. I think someone is after her."

"Because of the attacks? Kai maybe it was just a coincidence? I mean those first thugs were after some Cantou and Cassie isn't…."

"But that's just it, she is Cantou…"

"Huh? But… how? I mean…"

Kai groaned slightly and hung his head in dismay; suddenly he snapped it up facing Rei with his piercing crimson eyes.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you will not breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Of course Kai, I wouldn't betray you or Cassie…"

"I mean it; I will personally find you if this is not kept between us. It's vital no one knows the truth…"

Rei nodded

"Cantou is… _was_ Cassie's birth parents surname… her real family was murdered when she was just a baby… as far as she knows no one knows that about that apart from me, her adoptive parents and now you…. I think she's the one they're after."

"But why?"

Kai sighed with frustration

"I don't know and I can't figure it out, it doesn't help I don't know who _they_ are either…"

"If only there was some sort of clue," muttered Rei

"There is, but I have no idea what it means"

"You do?"

"Yes, it's what I wanted to show you, you're quite knowledgeable about symbols and tribes and such aren't you?"

"Well I can't guarantee I'll know for sure, but yes I know quite a lot about these things."

"Here."

Kai handed Rei the black piece of cloth. Carefully the Chinese boy examined it, his amber eyes tentatively noting every detail.

"Does it mean anything?" asked Kai

Rei frowned

"I'm not sure… I think I recognise it, but I don't want to alarm you especially if I'm wrong…"

"Alarm me? What's wrong? What is it?"

"Kai calm down, I'm sure it's nothing…"

"But what do you think it is…"

Rei sighed, he looked up and Kai could clearly see the concern on his face

"I think it's from Korea."

A feeling of dread filled the boy

"But as I said Kai, I can't be sure… lot's of tribes use a star as their symbol. If it's who I think it is then I know someone who can confirm it."

"Who?"

"Hilary… she lived there remember?"

"Let's go..."

Rei nodded as they returned back to the dojo, but in his heart of hearts he hoped for once he had got it wrong.

* * *

Ok that's it for now, I'll update soon, I promise. I've finally escaped from writers block! Any comments would be gratefully appreciated!

Wreckless Spirit


End file.
